


Trapped

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Keeping to the omo tag
Genre: A classic omorashi setup, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Trapped in an Elevator, Wetting, omo, this has been done many times but it’s a favorite of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Before I start this story I want to give a special thanks to my friend for helping me edit this! I know I said a Hajime prompt was up next but honestly I have no motivation for it as of now. Writers block, am I right fellas? Okay so that will definitely be my next task. I had this one done but it needed edited. Why not post already done and ready prompt while you guys wait. Thank you for the patience. Enjoy!! <33
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, rivalry - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this story I want to give a special thanks to my friend for helping me edit this! I know I said a Hajime prompt was up next but honestly I have no motivation for it as of now. Writers block, am I right fellas? Okay so that will definitely be my next task. I had this one done but it needed edited. Why not post already done and ready prompt while you guys wait. Thank you for the patience. Enjoy!! <33

Kokichi Ouma was a peculiar person. Despite his adorable, innocent, dishy looks, his personality was far from it. He was a lying, manipulative, cunning little brat.

He enjoyed messing with people at any given opportunity. Setting up pranks, telling people false stories, or flat out making fun of them for any insecurity or flaw. He just loved attention, whether it was negative or positive.

Half the words that came out of that boy's mouth were just fabricated remains of the truth; lies, lies, and more lies. It was few and far between when he actually spouted out the truth.

The male was able to dish out whatever insults he wanted but couldn't handle them coming back at him. He had the power to summon crocodile tears whenever he pleased, though nobody ever fell for them. If they did, he'd laugh at them for the idiots they were.

He was immature, so to say. He liked to play childish games and make childish remarks. It was like his heart was still in its child phase.

One thing Kokichi loved more than anything was a special carbonated drink. It was a sugary, teeth-rotting drink called "Panta". Specifically, the grape flavor. He drank that carbonated garbage like it was his religion. 

Kokichi had to have it. Whether it be during breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, free time, any possible time, there was a bottle of that grape drink in his hand.

It was like water didn't exist to him. Some even wondered how he still looked so healthy with so much sugar rushing through his bloodstream.

Even during the investigation that had just started, Kokichi had a bottle of it with him, sipping on it throughout the serious inspection of a motive- induced murder.

"Hmm..." The short purple haired male hummed to himself as he inspected the scene of the death. "Ah, I see! I get it now." He said to himself.

"You get it?" Kiibo asked, cocking his head, he inspected the cadaver in front of him, trying to understand how the victim could've been faced with their demise. "... Ouma, I don't understand. Can you maybe explain it to me?" 

Of course, the bratty male just giggled. "Nishishishi~ of course you don't understand!. I didn't expect a dumb robot to understand this." It was strange how Kokichi could say such mean things with such a happy tone, especially with a dead body in front of him.

"Could you just keep your robophobic comments to yourself? They're rude!" Kiibo whined, obviously a little hurt by the comment Kokichi had made.

It was strange, Kiibo didn't understand why he wanted to get close to the bratty liar. Kokichi didn't seem like he wanted to get close to anybody.

Or maybe he did. He was a liar after all, It could be hard to tell what he wanted.

"Come on, Kiibo, is it not obvious what happened here?" He rolled his eyes, obviously getting frustrated by Kiibo's lack of understanding of how the murder was committed. 

Kiibo was really smart, especially for being a robot crammed to the brim with information, but he wasn't good at solving murders, that's for sure.

He wished he could be more helpful.

Sometimes, Kokichi could get a little bit too mean with his words. There'ds most definitely been thoughts of him being murdered by others, or at least just wishes of him getting knocked down a peg or two.

Little did Kokichi know, Karma was coming to claim its debt. 

Suddenly, the blank monitors that had been mocking the students finally turned themselves back on, that pesky black and white bear appearing with an alcoholic beverage in hand. It began to speak in front of their eyes. 

"So, um..." Monokuma began,. "I'm getting tired of waiting. I think it's time to get this trial started, wouldn't you all agree? Please meet at the shrine of judgement out in the courtyard."

With that announcement over, the monitors turned off, darkness making its way back onto the entire screens. Everyone's life were about to be put on a thin line between inestimable, irreplaceable life, an inconceivable, permanent death. 

Everyone began making their way to the dreadful, red doors, about to enter the loud, intimidating elevator that emerged from the crystal- clear waters spouting from the fountain.

One by one, the students began entering the dark, roomy elevator, ready to present the evidence they have collected during those dreadful hours of investigating.

Click!

The metal doors of the elevator clacked together, locking tightly as it began falling down with loud, shaky, movements.

Elevators were a common fear among people, but being trapped in one with a potential killer made the ride a hell of a lot more eerie. 

The loud, deep vibrating noises that filled the elevator were the only thing that kept the atmosphere from being awkwardly quiet. Nobody really had any words to say to each other as of now, but the second they were to get into the debate room, there would be plenty.

Of course, Kokichi had his bottle of soda with him to keep him occupied on the way down. He gulped some more of it down.

As he was retightening the small, white, plastic cap on the bottle, the elevator made a loud crashing sound, and a harsh shake knocked around the people inside.

"Oof! What the hell?" Kaito grunted as he hit the elevator wall. 

The elevator was completely void of any kind of movement or sound as it just sat there. 

The elevator was stuck. How lovely.

"We're stuck?!" Shuichi blurted out, apprehension clear in his voice

"No, no fucking way!" Miu growled. "Monokuma has to be fucking with us!" 

With that, a familiar, high- pitched voice filled the elevator, though the small bear was nowhere to be seen. "Ahem, it seems that we're having some difficulties with the elevator right now. In the meantime, stay put while we try to figure out the problem."

Everyone just looked around at each other, Their eyes all meeting every other pairs at least once. "Seems like we're going to be trapped in here for a while..." Ryoma muttered, his pointer and middle finger propping his forehead up.

"No! This isn't fair! This is fucking bullshit!" Miu yelled, overly dramatic as she always was 

"Iruma, please keep your voice down;, we can hear you perfectly fine at a lower volume." Kiibo said gently, trying to get the taller girl to calm down.

Of course, Kokichi wasn't going to keep his mouth shut. He had to take this opportunity to pick on Miu while he could. "Yeah, Miu, keep that whore voice of yours down. You're way too loud." He smiled innocent, putting his hands up to his ears.

Miu wasn't exactly the type to keep her mouth shut if somebody came at her. She shot back at him. "Hey, I wasn't talking to you, shrimp dick!" She spat harshly, crossing her arms against her chest.

"When you talk that loud, you're involve everyone here. For someone who calls herself a 'gorgeous girl genius', you sure are an ugly idiot bitch." Kokichi blatantly replied, not even gazing at her once as he spoke.

The two always seemed to go at each other's throats. Miu and Kokichi shared a very special hatred for one another. They were both instigators, that's for sure. Pushing at each other's buttons until they couldn't take it anymore.

Miu was usually the one to back down first. She couldn't handle it when people called her names, even if they were just as horrible as the words she spat out at other's. She just squeaked and cowered back.

Kokichi chuckled silently to himself as he took yet another swig from his soda bottle.

Worry was obviously filling the closed off elevator. Nobody was going to be hurt (for now), but that aura would just keep surrounding everyone.

Shuichi sighed softly as he leaned against the elevator wall. "We shouldn't worry. We won't be stuck here too long." He said, trying to keep everyone positive. He wouldn't admit it, but it was also a reminder to himself.

At first, they thought the elevator would only be broken for ten minutes, then twenty minutes, at most maybe half an hour. But as more time went on, the estimated time kept expanding.

Eventually, it had been a full hour since the elevator had died. The small box filled with people hadn't even moved a centimeter.

Kokichi was just standing there, squishing the now empty plastic bottle in his hands with a loud, annoying crunch. 

That noise was irritating from the start, but the more Kokichi made the plastic crush between his hands, the more vexatious it got.

Maki glared at him, her stare as sharp as a kitchen knife. "Stop it." She coldly spoke. Of course, the purple haired male wasn't going to listen to her, and continued.

"Do you want to die? Knock it off." She said even harsher. Normally, anybody would be scared of a death threat, especially coming from somebody as intimidating as Maki. 

Kokichi just brushed off her threat and kept on squishing the bottle. He got a kick out of irritating the others.

"Jesus! Can you please just stop?" Kaito barked, seconds away from smacking the misshapened bottle from his hands.

"Hmm?" Kokichi looked up from the mangled plastic. "You mean this?" A devious smirk was forming in his face as he put more pressure on the container, causing a sound that caused Kaito to raise his hand up and crash it down on the trash in Kokichi's hands.

The crumpled up bottle hit the ground, immediately skidding across the elevator floor, as Kaito had then kicked it away from Kokichi.

"I told you to knock it off!" The taller, purple- haired man scolded harshly, pure anger on his face. 

Kokichi obviously had his emotions perfectly planned out for this. As soon as Kaito had stopped yelling at him, he had tears immediately start pouring down his cheeks with obnoxious sobbing noises.

"WAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!!" The short, purple- haired boy pretended to sob. "KAITO IS SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEEE!"

As per usual, nobody was falling for his crocodile tears. Not even a full ten seconds passed before his eyes and cheeks were completely dry like he hadn't even been crying. "... Kay, I feel a lot better having that out of my system!" Kokichi said with a smile. 

Nobody even acknowledged Kokichi's announcement. They all just stayed silent. What was there to even talk about?

Then, it started. Kokichi's once empty bladder began to slowly fill up. He felt a small twinge pulsing inside of him. Kokichi looked down at the ground, nervous. 'Really? Why now?'

Kokichi sighed softly as he ignored the new, developing feeling in his abdomen. If he could lie to himself about anything, he could totally convince himself and say he doesn't have to go.

Though, he'd never really been in a situation where he was forced to hold in his urine. Yes, he had certainly experienced his bursting point at least once, but he was lucky enough to make it to the toilet in time.

He was hoping he wouldn't have to hold until then, but sometimes it's just unavoidable. Such an inconvenient time and place for this.

Of course, not thinking about it wasn't as easy as he'd anticipated. Even though the need wasn't at all bad, it was still irritating to deal with.

Maybe he shouldn't have had that soda during breakfast and the investigation. He should have known he'd quickly fill up. Of course, he didn't want to admit that to himself.

Kokichi wanted to lie to himself. He was a liar, after all. But when you can constantly feel the pulsing without thinking about it, you're going to eventually acknowledge it.

He needed a distraction, he realized as he looked around, taking note of Kiibo studying the elevator buttons.

Mounted on the wall were three buttons. One for going up, one for going down, and a flashing red button.

"Hmm..." the robot thought to himself, wondering if there was a way he could to fix it himself.

"Hey, Kii-boy!!" Kokichi started, tapping his fingertips on the wall of the elevator. "You're a robot that probably has all sorts of tools built inside. Can you fix the elevator yourself?" 

Kiibo's expression changed from focused to annoyed, irked at the nickname the brat had given him. He tried to brush it off and give a clear, mature answer. "Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I have tools. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to fix it. We should just wait for Monokuma to finish." He stated.

Kokichi rolled his eyes."Useless robot... and just when I thought you'd be good for something." He muttered under his breath. Now, he had to find something else to occupy himself with.

Somehow, everyone else seemed to be even more impatient and on edge. Even Shuichi, who was normally calm and collected, let his foot bounce up and down, pulsing the orange vent- like floor.

"Don't worry," Kiibo said confidently,"The elevator should be fixed sooner or later. Surely, we won't be cooped up here much longer." A reassuring smile spread aross the robot's face as he spoke.

"We've already been here over an hour..." Himiko complained. "He's probably gonna keep us here until we die." The lethargic magician sounded like she'd already accepted defeat.

Shuichi finally spoke up once again. "No... he can't and won't. We have to be moving again soon." He said, trying not to sound panicked.

Obviously, something was a bit odd with how Shuichi was acting. He sounded like he was in a hurry for something. But, of course, nobody was thinking about the cause of Shuichi's distress.

Eventually, the sloshing liquids inside of Kokichi become more apparent. He couldn't just stand still anymore, so his thighs slightly squished against one another in an attempt at making it a bit more comfortable to hold. 

But, the longer they stayed in the kaput elevator, the more the need to pee grew inside him, becoming more and more obvious as time went on. His bladder was like a water balloon. Slowly, it was filling up and stretching out, but if it kept filling, the final result would end up in a wet mess.

'No.' Kokichi tried to shake the shameful thought away. 'I'm the supreme leader of an successful evil cooperation! I can't just pee myself! I'm way too old for that! I'm above having an accident!' 

He groaned silently to himself as he kept his thighs in a tight bond with one another. Occasionally, he'd squeeze them even tighter. 

It was embarrassing. He was already squirming in the corner of the elevator, and he felt pathetic. Obviously, since he was pretty tiny, his bladder wasn't exactly the biggest or strongest. 

At least one advantage to standing in the back corner was being hidden behind mostly everybody, so not many people could see him make his ridiculously awkward movements and dances. 

Though, he still kept watch for people turning their heads to look at him. The last thing Kokichi wanted was people knowing he was slowly getting desperate to pee. He could already hear the endless teasing and comments in the back of his mind. 

All he could really do at the moment was try to hold it as long as he could. He still had a whole trial to make it through.

God, just the thought of having to hold it through not only the elevator situation, but a whole trial, made the roaring sea of urine inside of him slosh harshly against the enclosures of his feeble bladder. 

To distract himself, he tried to think of anything he could do. He hummed an obnoxious tune, thought of new insults to call Kiibo, fuck, he even counted the vent- like tiles on the elevator floor. Multiple times. Unfortunately, the begging of his bladder kept ringing in his mind like an annoying alarm clock.

His position wasn't even comfortable anymore, and he had to do some minor shifting around. So far, he was remaining unnoticed, just as he'd hoped.

Kokichi leaned against the wall of the elevator, a sigh escaping his mouth. That one damn sigh was enough to bring a pair of eyes to him. Kiibo's eyes, to be exact.

Despite Kokichi's constant torment and robophobic comments towards the bot, for some reason, he still cared about the manipulative brat. He wanted to understand what the problem was and figure out a way to help him.

"Ouma, is everything alright?" The robot asked. Immediately, Kokichi's position changed, and he stood up. 

"I'm fine, no need to check up on me, Kii-boy. Nothing a robot would understand!" The purple haired boy spat at him, crossing his arms like the brat he was.

Kiibo was once again expecting this response, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. Maybe he wished the shorter male would warm up to him. He badly wanted to care about him.

"Can you stop calling me that terrible name? I've told you many times I don't appreciate being called that. I was just checking up on you, no need to get so snippy." Kiibo sighed.

Almost everyone's gaze fell on Kokichi, giving him a glare. "Kokichi, your comments are very uncalled for! Just be quiet for once!" Kaito spat, defending in Kiibo's honor.

"Momota— everyone. There's no need to get involved and go against Ouma. I appreciate it, but just leave him alone." He said, trying to get everyone to go back to their own thing. 

Kokichi laughed it off, painting a sinister smile on his face as everyone lifted their gazes off of him, but behind that fake little smirk, he was starting to feel even more discomfort than just a couple minutes ago.

The desperation hit him like a wave. His knees bucked against his own will and he gasped quietly as he tried to regain control of his body. The waves of liquid inside him slowly calmed down, and he was able to go back to just having his thighs enveloped together.

'How am I already this desperate...? There's no way I'm gonna make it past this and the trial— no, stop it! You can hold it!' He began having a mental battle with himself. He was lying about being able to hold it through this and a trial when he knew deep down inside he was probably going to wet himself. 

He made sure nobody was looking before sneaking a grab at his crotch. Some of the pressure dissolved as he used his hand to help him hold it in.

His cheeks were dusted over with pink as he felt flustered-ness for groping his crotch and squirming behind all his classmates. It was definitely not something he'd planned for, and he felt pathetic because he couldn't stay still. 

Deep down, behind all those his lies he told himself, he knew he would probably end up peeing himself in the elevator.

Kokichi could just see it now, pathetically dropping to his knees as his trembling bladder began giving out. Losing control with everyone's eyes on him.

He tried to shake it off, not wanting to torture himself with the agonizing thought of having an accident in a place like this.

Another half hour passed. It was strange, they haven't heard anything from Monokuma at all. Obviously, the elevator still han't been fixed. Everyone was becoming even more moody than before, especially Kokichi.

The squirming was getting more and more frequent for Kokichi to do. Every now and then, he would shift which foot he'd put more pressure on, and his thighs kept rubbing against one another.

The purple haired male looked around to the other side of the elevator, only to see Shuichi makinge subtle, movements, he noticed for the sole reason of them being the same as his own. 

'Does he have to pee, too?' Kokichi thought as he continued to sneak small glances over at Shuichi.

The taller, navy- haired male's thighs were clenching and unclenching with one another, his hand balling up into tight fists to keep himself from using his hands. 

Kokichi had come to the conclusion that Shuichi was getting desperate like him, and he was about to call him out on his odd behavior.

Without hesitating to speak his mind, Kokichi blurted out,; "Shuichi, are you alright? You keep shifting around."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Shuichi, even Kokichi's. He was happy the attention was going to be on the taller male and not himself, though that didn't help his desperation in any way possible.

The detective's cheeks heated up like a fire and as red as a stoplight,. "Ah.. umm.." he hesitated to even give an answer, shocked that he was suddenly called out.

"Woah there, Shuichi... don't act so suspicious. You don't want us thinking you're the killer before the trial starts now, do we?" The purple haired male chuckled.

Shuichi did look a little apprehensive by the sudden accusation. Now with suspicious eyes on him, his legs quivered even more. No comeback came from the detective. He just stayed silent as he began to sweat a bit. 

"Well, Pooichi? Did you do it? Might as well get this out of the way since the debate got brought up." Miu pointed her finger right up into Shuichi's face, practically shoving the tip of her pointer finger in his pupil.

Shuichi backed up fully against the wall, his body shuddering a little bit, his thighs caressing one another. "... I- I couldn't have...! I-"

The detective was interrupted by Kaito's roaring voice. "There's no way my sidekick would do such a thing!" Ain't that right?" He barked.

A nervous gulping sound filled the elevator as people began considering the possibility that Shuichi could possibly be the blackened of the case.

"Saihara couldn't have done it. He has an alibi." Kiibo spoke up. "He was with me in the main hall during the time of the killing." 

Miu glared at the robot, then back at Shuichi. "Hmmm... You're still suspicious." She growled as she backed away a bit, giving the tall detective some room to breathe.

"Why did you have to open your mouth right now about that, Kokichi?" Maki asked, her dark gaze was upon Kokichi.

Kokichi kept his posture as straight as he possibly could as he giggled. "I just thought he looked a little bit suspicious. He keeps fidgeting, and he's been quiet for a bit of time." He chuckled a bit.

Shuichi just looked down in shame, embarrassed his movements and silence had placed suspicion on him. 

"What's even wrong with you? Are you okay?" Ryoma asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm fine, just kinda in the need of a restroom." He said, discomfort coated in his voice.

"Are you serious?" Kaito asked, a bit frustrated with his sidekick. "Dammit Shuichi, why didn't you go before we got in the elevator? This could have been avoided!" 

Shuichi's face was still covered in a red dusting as he looked down to the ground. "I didn't want to keep everyone waiting on me, and Monokuma would've been really mad if I came into the shrine of judgement late..."

'So I'm not alone in this.' The short male thought, immediately, a wave hit him harder than the last time. "Ngh..!" He groaned as he crossed his legs together, his hands tightening into fists.

From Shuichi to Kokichi, everyone's attention shifted. "Do you have to pee too?" Shuichi asked the bratty shorter male.

Embarrassment filled Kokichi up. He didn't want anybody to know the truth about his situation. It was easier to lie about his need. Lying was his specialty, it was as easy as making a bowl of cereal. Lying was like a secret weapon to him.

Surely, if he can lie to protect his evil organization, he can keep on lying about his need, right? 

Right?

As everyone's eyes were fixated on him, he quickly fixed his posture as best as he could with his normal smile forcing itself upon his face. "Nishishi! Accusing me now, are you, detective? No, I don't." 

Shuichi gave him a confused look, he had caught Kokichi squirming like he had to pee. He knew he was lying.

Everyone just shrugged it off as Kiibo spoke up. "Don't worry, Saihara, we should be getting out of here soon. When we do, you should go ahead." 

But would they really be getting out of the elevator any time soon? It'd been well over an hour and a half and nothing hads been heard from Monokuma and, obviously, the elevator wasn't moving.

Shuichi awkwardly scooted his way to the other corner of the elevator, making his way over to the fidgeting Kokichi.

The navy haired male leaned down to whisper into Kokichi's ear. "Are you actually okay? It's nothing to be ashamed of." 

Kokichi's face went completely red. "Shut up... I'm fine, I don't have to go. Stop prying for information that I don't have..!" He whispered aggressively. Obviously, he was being a bit too defensive over being called out on his need.

Shuichi stayed patient with him and continued to whisper, not wanting to fully out him to everyone else like he had done to him. "You can't lie about it, I saw you squirming exactly how I am. It's going to be okay." He weakly smiled down at the shorter male.

Kokichi was caught, he couldn't keep lying to Shuichi. He whimpered softly, only loud enough for Shuichi's ears to pick up. "You're right... I was lying. I may have to go just a little bit." 

Just a little bit would be an understatement. The longer he stayed in this elevator, the more desperate he got. He could feel the inside of his bladder pulse harshly with warm liquids.

"When this elevator gets fixed, we should see if we can excuse ourselves before the trial starts." Shuichi whispered. Despite everyone knowing that he really needed to pee, he was still feeling a bit awkward about his own desperation and the topic.

Maybe, just maybe, it made Kokichi feel a bit better that somebody he felt somewhat close to was in the same boat as him. "Thanks, but... I think I can hold it through the trial." 

Lies. He knew for a fact he knew he couldn't hold it that long. He just felt so much embarrassment for even having to admit it.

"If you insist, Kokichi." 

Kokichi covered up his pained expression with a smile. His hand was practically glued toon his crotch at this point.

Silence filled the elevator. Nobody could make any noise. No tapping on the floors, no conversations from their peers, not even the sound of natural breathing could be picked up by their ears. 

Kokichi firmly bit his lip, almost drawing blood. He wanted to prevent a desperate noise from interrupting the peaceful, yet awkward, silence. His legs were shifting in a fluctuating rhythm.

Shuichi's desperation was definitely showing through a lot more. He crossed his legs, squeezing securely.

Since he was way bigger than Kokichi, he definitely had a stronger and larger bladder, so he was probably gonna be able to hang on a little bit longer than Kokichi could, even though he had to piss before the purple haired male. 

He didn't want to give up in the elevator. He was the ultimate detective, and that wasn't how one acted. He was determined to hold out until the elevator was working once again. 

Every minute that went by was pure agony, everyone was just annoyed and bored. A full two hours of being stuck doing nothing.

Everyone wished that the elevator would hurry up and get fixed, especially the two boys that were desperate for a bathroom.

The taller detective looked down at the squirming brat next to him, wriggling around a bit himself. He just wanted this situation to come to an end.

A groan escaped Shuichi's lips and he crossed his left leg over his right, not wanting to use his hands. He was still way too embarrassed to show that much of his desperation. 

"Oh, shit...!" Kokichi gasped, his body lowering without his own mental and physical consent, a hot jet of urine forcing its way out of his member. He gripped his crotch tightly, wanting to get it to come to a halt. His underwear took quite a lot of damage.

Everyone in that tightly packed elevator was staring at the ultimate supreme leader. His cheeks were flushed with a fluorescent red. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Kokichi, are you—" Kiibo began, but was interrupted by the liar himself.

"I-I'm fine..! Just... stop looking at me!" He yelled out, still clutching his groin. His body was trembling a little bit. It looked as if he was vibrating. 

It was now obvious what was wrong with Kokichi. He also had to pee. Anybody with common sense would know that. 

"You have to pee too?!" Kaito groaned, even more annoyed with the situation. "You both should've gone earlier!" He was scolding them like either of them had a choice to go earlier in the first place.

Kokichi's need didn't appear until after the elevator got jammed. "It's none of your business, screw off and take your eyes off me, all of you!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he did a pathetic dance.

Of course, nobody took their eyes off of him. Some of them had a special hate for Kokichi, and just watching him in such a position was a bit entertaining. 

Kokichi hated that the truth about his need to urinate was out in the open. Now he understood how Shuichi probably felt when he called him out.

"Great. Now not only are we still trapped in this shithole, we're stuck in here with two people that are gonna leave a puddle of piss on the floor!" Miu complained, rolling her eyes.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. I'm not gonna— ah!" Kokichi tried to sound intimidating to scare her off but was interrupted by a leak pushing its way out of him. He shoved both hands deeper into his crotch, trying not to let any more fluids gush out.

A wet patch began growing on the front of his pants, his boxers could be seen through the now translucent white fabric.

"Shit!—"" he whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

Kokichi Ouma, the 5'1", lying, cunning supreme leader, commander of a malevolent secret group, was knocked down and reduced to whining about having to pee.

"Kokichi, are you in pain?" The robot asked, preparing to hear an insult from Kokichi.

"I'm... finE...!" His voice cracked. 'Lies can't save you now.'

It was happening, it was finally happening. Was this Kokichi's karma finally coming to collect his debt?

Kaito held back a snicker as he watched the short evil brat shake on his legs, his hands squeezing his crotch. It was entertaining to watch somebody who was so cruel experience something so bad.

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi, pure pain in his eyes. Was he actually in pain? Were those his real emotions? 

"This is quite embarrassing!" Kokichi painfully giggled, his hands in between his tightly compressed legs. Words couldn't express the amount of shame he was feeling. He felt as if he could die from embarrassment right there, right then.

He wished he was the blackened in this case so that he could die.

Right then, his biggest regret he had, was the amount of soda he'd drank. His bladder was filled to the very brim. Like a water balloon, it was ready to pop at any moment.

Shuichi crouched down a little bit to comfort the purple haired male. "It'll be okay, Kokichi, remain calm. We should- ngh..." he paused, his thighs squeezing together to keep himself from pissing himself. "We should be getting out of here soon."

Kokichi's eyes were wet with tears, this time it was different. They wouldn't stop streaming down his flustered cheeks. His sobs sounded genuine. Were they real? 

They had to be. Shuichi believed in his tears.

This whole elevator situation broke Kokichi's pride and character. He motioned Shuichi to bring his ear closer to Kokichi's pale lips. 

"I-I can't hold it...! I'm leaking again! Make sure they don't watch me..! P-Please..." He mewled, his legs were exceedingly wobbly. The purple haired male was close to losing all control.

Shuichi nodded as he slowly stood up. A wave of his own desperation hit him intensely. "Mmm...!" The pressure between his legs was building up more and more.

Then, there it was. The sound of pee filtering through fabric. Kokichi was peeing behind the detective. God, the sound was sweet and torturous at the same time. Shuichi looked away as he listened to the smaller male piss himself. Shuichi wished he could join him. A soft noise pushed its way out of Kokichi's throat.

As his urine began flowing to the floor, some of it ran down between the vent- like tiles.

A puddle began growing underneath him. His pants were done for, sopping wet. Of course, there were people watching him, and Kokichi took notice of this. "S-Stop looking—All of you!!" Kokichi choked out, covering his blushing face with his trembling hands.

Shuichi felt as if his face was as red as an oven burner. His legs felt like they were turning into unstable, wobbly jello. But, he was determined to not wet himself in front of his friends.

Kokichi let out some pleasurable noises, enjoying the relief he was feeling. His urine sprayed out harshly in a steady warm stream. It felt almost heavenly to release after holding it for so long.

Minutes went by and the stream finally dies down. That state of relief he once felt turned into horrid humiliation. 

"Do you feel any better now, Ouma?" Kiibo asked, trying to offer some support to him. Kokichi looked up at him, earning a bitterly cold glare.

"Shut up... just shut the hell up, Kii-boy! You're a dumb robot! You wouldn't understand the amount of pain and embarrassment I feel!" He barked, his voice as terrifying as the dark.

Silence. After Kokichi snapped, not a word was dared to be said. How long did that silence last? A couple minutes, hours? Who knows, it felt like centuries.

However, that silence was suddenly broken by Shuichi, a pained noise escaping his throat. "Ngh...!" 

Now, he had no choice, he had to use his hands to hold. Kokichi watched Shuichi throw his hands in between his legs, groping his crotch. "I.-.. I don't think I can hold out as long as I thought." 

Kokichi finally spoke up again. "I mean, it's been two full hours. Bet it hurts." He teased a bit, smiling. There he was, back to his old, bratty self again. 

"Be quiet!" Kaito yelled out. "At least my sidekick won't end up like you! At least he won't piss himself!" He said confidently, believing in his friend.

Shuichi brushed off his comment, trying as hard as he could to prevent any leakage from escaping him.

"Saihara, I may not know much about human needs and this, but I do know that holding in your urine for too long isn't healthy for you." Kiieebo began lecturing. "It could lead to the muscles in your bladder weakening and not being able to fully empty it, or a UTI could develop." 

Shuichi sighed, knowing the risks he'd taken by holding in his pee, but he was testing his limit a bit too far. "Are you saying I should just let go?" 

"Don't!" Miu sneered. "One of you pigs pissing in here is enough! We don't need to fill this whole fucking elevator up with urine!" 

"Iruma, please understand that's he's putting himself at risk of infections." Kiibo said. Miu's face turned disgusted. "It's still fucking unsanitary! I don't want to be around-"

"Hey, your face is the only unsanitary thing here, I'd shut my whore mouth up if I were you." Kokichi threw himself into the conversation.

Before the debate could even finish, Shuichi began leaking slowly. The black fabric absorbed the liquid quickly, but it wasn't going to hold much if he fully lost control.

"I really can't— I'm leaking more..." the taller male whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Hot teardrops stung at his eyes. 

Shuichi couldn't hold it any longer, he felt more hot liquid force it's way out of him into his underwear. It was more than just small spurts now. A whine escaped his lips. The detective was peeing full force. At first, the wet patch growing on the front of his pants was hard to see because his pants were dark enough already, but it became more visible as he kept peeing.

It began streaming down his legs, forming a small pool underneath him. A soft moan escaped his lips and it came out more forcefully.

He didn't care that people were watching him, he didn't care about anything. He only cared about releasing all of the contents that were in his bladder. His cheeks were showing that he was embarrassed.

His wet pants clung to his legs as the stream slowly but surely died down. When he finished he opened his eyes, everyone else's on him.

That embarrassment came and slapped him in the face.

"I.-.. I'm sorry..." his voice was quiet as it cracked. He felt the need to apologize for making such an embarrassing mess for everyone to see.

Before another word could be said, the elevator began moving, Monokuma's voice filling the small space again. "The elevator is now back in motion, thank you for the patience, the trial will start once you guys get down!"

The only thing keeping the elevator from being awkwardly silent was the clanking of it

"So... I'm stuck in my wet pants and underwear? This sucks." Kokichi groaned.

"Well, maybe you should've went to the bathroom before the trial started, dumbass." Kaito said.

"For your information, I couldn't when I didn't even have to go when a bathroom was an option." Kokichi grumbled as he walked out the of the elevator the second that the metal cage- like doors opened.

•

•

•

The day after the trial, neither Kokichi or Shuichi left their rooms, not even for breakfast. 

Kokichi was scared to show his face in front of everyone. 

"What is everyone gonna think of me now? I know I shouldn't care." He whispered. "But I was supposed to be intimidating to them. How can I be intimidating now after everyone saw me do.... that?" 

A soft sigh escaped his throat as he opened up a bottle of Panta to cheer himself up a bit.

In the middle of a swig, his doorbell rang with it's annoying chime.

Kokichi groaned as he got up to answer the door. He hesitated to open it, preparing himself for the person behind the door to poke fun at him.

He slowly opened it and saw Shuichi standing behind it. "Hey, Kokichi." He whispered with a slight smile.

Kokichi was expecting somebody else to be behind that door,; like Kaito or Miu. He was ready to be made fun of more than he already was. Or at the very least somebody telling him that breakfast was ready.

"Shuichi? Shouldn't you be at breakfast, poking fun of me with everyone else?" He chuckled a bit, going back to sit on his bed.

The taller detective gently closed the door behind him, inviting himself into the dorm room. "Why would I make fun of you? If anything they're probably making fun of both of us." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

Kokichi just rolled his eyes, crossing his ankles with one another. "You're more liked than me. They probably aren't saying a single thing about you. You know, they're probably worried about you." 

"You still shouldn't be hiding away. I bet they are worried. They could think that either of us are dead right now. What do you say we go get some breakfast? If it gets brought up, I'll tell them to drop the subject." Shuichi said.

Shuichi was kind; too kind. Kokichi didn't understand why he was so kind to a person like him. Kokichi was a brat, no doubt about it. He considered himself unable to be loved, somebody who didn't deserve friends.

The purpled haired male just laughed. "Thanks,- but no thanks. I don't want to leave my room today. Let them worry. Leave them thinking about if I'm alive or not." He just said with a smile. "Only the detective will know the truth!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Kokichi. Come on, stop being like this. I know you're embarrassed, as am I. But, it happens. You can't just let one small thing like this tear you down. You may look unbothered but I can tell you're upset. You can't dwell on something you couldn't control. You'll be okay. Now, come on. Let's get some breakfast." 

The navy haired male reached out a hand for Kokichi to grab. The shorter male hesitated but took a grip onto it as Shuichi pulled him up.

"... Thank you." He hesitated to say it. It wasn't very often Shuichi heard those words from him. He couldn't help but smile.

The two walked out of the dorm and headed to the dinning hall. Everyone let out a sigh of relief to see that nobody else died two days in a row.

"Good morning you two. I've got breakfast on the table for you!" Kirumi said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kirumi. That's very thoughtful of you." Shuichi said as he sat down to eat his breakfast, Kokichi following close behind.

Everyone ate breakfast in silence. Nobody dared to bring up the embarrassing events of what had happened in the elevator. Wise choice anyways. Chances are if it got brought up, Kokichi would've thrown himself off the handle. 

Once breakfast was over with, Kokichi was the first to leave the dining hall, not because he pissed anybody off, but he wanted to get a head start on the trouble he was going to start.

What kind of mischief was he going to create now? Who knows?


End file.
